1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training wheel device, and more particularly to a foldable training wheel device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional training wheel is mounted on a side of a rear wheel of a bicycle to assist a child with riding the bicycle. The conventional training wheel is generally mounted on the wheel by a nut structure.
When the training wheel is disassembled from the rear wheel, the nut structure is first disassembled from the training wheel and the rear wheel. After the training wheel is disassembled from the rear wheel, the nut structure is assembled on the rear wheel again. An assembling process of the conventional training wheel is inconvenient for a user, and needs to be improved.